In communication networks, various combinations of communications technologies may be employed in order to support communication of data between endpoints. For example, egress peer engineering (EPE), in which an ingress provider edge (PE) router may be instructed to use a particular egress peer router and associated external interface in order to reach a particular destination, may be used to support communication of data between a source and the destination. Additionally, for example, software defined networking (SDN), in which the control plane is disassociated from the data plane, may be used to support configuration of a communication network to use egress peer engineering (e.g., via installation of flow rules in ingress PE routers and egress peer routers).